1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for processing data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a mobile communication technology develops, an electronic device is used as an essential communication device of an individual. Furthermore, as an electronic device provides not only a voice communication function but also various additional services such as a camera, data communication, moving picture reproduction, audio reproduction and a messenger, schedule management, an alarm function, etc., various programs that may use these functions, and a user may perform an input to the electronic device via various input methods or using various objects.
An electronic device may calculate actual temperature based on temperature/humidity information before correction, measured by a temperature/humidity sensor. That is, a smartphone may represent temperature of a temperature/humidity sensor mounted thereon as if it were actual temperature. However, since temperature/humidity information before correction is much influenced by other parts inside the smartphone, a difference between measured temperature and actual temperature may occur. Therefore, a smartphone may apply a temperature compensation engine to measured values of a thermistor inside a Printed Circuit Board (PCB), and show temperature/humidity results that approach actual temperature/humidity.